


My love, will you spend your life by my side?

by Taichounette95



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taichounette95/pseuds/Taichounette95
Summary: Keito came home for his summer holidays from his school in New York. He wants to spend them with Yuto, his sweet lover. But when he wakes up on the day of their third anniversary, he's not there. Where he could be?!
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	My love, will you spend your life by my side?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kei_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/gifts).



> Hey there! It’s was my very first long OS about Hey! Say! JUMP, so it might be a little confusing and basic at some points, hehe! There was a moment when I thought it was not good enough, but I managed to get through this mindset and here’s the final result! 
> 
> I really hope that you’ll enjoy it as much as I’m proud of it. I’m sending you (and everyone who will read my story) a huge hug and a lot of love. Oh! And last thing: you might need some tissues. Just saying.

Keito can hear his alarm from his cellphone ringing. A husky growl and a hand comes out of the white sheets, slapping the poor thing. He gently scratches his eyelids as he stands up, still in his bed. 

« Good morning, love. » As he says to his boyfriend, Yuto Nakajima. Well, as we thought he was. Surprisingly, there’s no answer.

« Yutti? » He says, his eyes now fully open. 

He can’t see him anywhere. As their room was all white with some black furnitures, he would have found him. He may be tall, but his sweetheart was a little bit taller. 

Yuto was very good-looking: black mid-long hair, big brown eyes, always had a smile on his face, has a beautiful skin and everything... He was once compared to a model to get an idea of how much he's beautiful. He was bubbly, always smiling, is amazed with everything he's seeing... he was a huge ray of sunshine on one side and very hot, classy, intelligent, talented and mature on the other side. It was this perfect combo who got Keito's attention when he met him. And as we can see, the rest made history.

Well that’s not the point, he has to find Yuto!

He get out of his bed, dress himself quickly with a boxer and a t-shirt that he founds on the wooden floor and leaves the room. He tries to search all over their apartment: the kitchen (he may be eating), the wardrobe (to play hide and seek for something), the living room (to watch some music video or some random tv show)… he was nowhere to found.

« Where is he…? » He asks himself, a hand though his beautiful mid-long dark brown hair. 

His eyes were still searching, before landing on a piece of paper, folded in half, one the counter of the kitchen. « How I did to not see this? » asked the young man in his head, as he were reaching it. He unfolded the paper, on who it was written « Keito » with a green shaped heart next to it. 

He starts to read the letter:

**« Hello, my love!**

**You must ask yourself where I am, right? Well, it’s a surpriiiise~!**

**This letter is the first of our special 3 years anniversary life size treasure hunt! … »**

_« Wait, he’s serious?! »_ Keito had this adorable expression on his face, frowned when he didn't understand something, while having his head slightly bent to the side, dropping a few strands of his brown hair. His expression changed quickly, giving way to a smile, however sweet it may be.

_« Of course he is, it’s Yutti after all. »_ He continues his reading: 

**« If you look carefully around you, you will see a paper on the fridge. During your day, you may also find some of our friends on the way... and even someone you haven't seen in years! On that note, I'll stop talking to you and let you discover the rest all by yourself.**

**I give you a big kiss,**

**Yutti xx »**

The gentleman couldn’t help but smiling. He really liked that side of him, unlike his serious and extremely shy side. He may be well built, but he was the softest person that Yuto has ever saw.

He moved to to the fridge to get the list and unfolded the paper and when it was done, he started to read. There was a first clue written on it.

« My first is a public place where children usually have fun. You can play and throw a orange ball in a hanging basket on my second. My third is very big and natural, as high like a Japanese house. The two places is very close, not not too much. My all is where we first met. Who I am? »

« Who I am…? » He asked himself, in a soft voice. « Ah! It’s in the park!» He rushed upstairs to get ready quickly (which is unusual in his case) and came down immediately. He put on his electric blue Converses and said an "Ittekimasu" before quickly closing and locking the door of their apartment.

He was driving to the park, which was close to his old place as he was thinking about their first time they have met each other.

————————————————————————————-

_It was a day of July. Keito was silently reading under a tree. Some leaves were falling on the ground and there was a huge sunshine up in the sky. The young boy was into the story of his favourite manga, Kochikame, when he heard a loud voice calling:_

_« Watch out! »_

_He just had the time to lift his head that he saw a guy jumping in front of him, catching the orange ball before it hit him, making the English boy startled hardly, letting a high-pitched scream out of his lips against his will. The other boy stood up on his elbows, face grinning because of the pain._

_« Ouch… it hurts. »_

_Keito couldn’t move so much he was still surprised. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He came to himself when he asked:_

_« Are you… are you okay? »_

_« I’m fine, don’t worry about- »_

_His sentence stopped when he looked into Keito’s eyes. He had a white t-shirt with a light blue tank top with a dark blue short and white shoes that were so big on his feet. He has his hair like Keito’s, mid-long and black, stoping at the base of his neck, with a fringe covering a part of his slim face. After an eternity of silence, he started laughing out loud, which made Keito frown._

_« What’s so funny? » He asked with his soft voice_

_« It’s your face! You look like you saw a ghost! » Answered the other boy, sitting in front of Keito_

_« It’s n-not my fault! You surprised me! » The sweet boy managed to say, closing his book to put it aside. « What are you doing, anyway? »_

_« Well, I was playing basketball with my friends, started the boy, pointing his friends who was waiting for him,until I saw you, or may I say fell in front of you. »_

_« I can see that. » Keito answered, nervously laughing, putting a stray of his frange behind his left ear.. « Ano… Can I… can I join you? »_

_« Yeah, sure! I’ll present you to the others! » He got on his feet, while taking Keito’s hand. He started to move to the basketball court until they stopped. « Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot my manners. Can I ask what is your name? »_

_« Y-yeah, sure. M-my name’s Keito. And what is yours? »_

_The other boy smiled widely, answering:_

_« Yuto. My name is Yuto. »_

He parked his car in front-end came out of it, a smile on his face. It was all the same: the basketball court, the tree under where he was reading… he remembered everything like it was yesterday. He was still looking around when he saw someone who was familiar to him. The person seemed to have lost something or someone. He decided to get closer.

« Yama-chan? What are you doing here? »

The younger boy turned to Keito’s voice and sighed as he was moving closer to him.

« Ah, hey Keito! I’m was searching for my jacket, but I found it before you arrived. What’s up with you? »

« I’m searching for Yuto, I woke up this morning and he wasn’t in the apartment. We’re supposed to spend the day together for our anniversary. »

« Really? »asked Ryosuke, which Keito replied with a positive nod. « That’s awesome, congrats! » I talked to him a couple of days ago before you came back for your holidays. He was so excited, you know how he’s hyper when he can’t wait for something. »

« Haha, yeah I know! I think it’s why I love him. » He smiled, while his cheeks were turning pink. 

« Awwww, how cute! » said Yamada, while pinching Keito’s cheek, who complained under the laughter of his friend. « Oh, can you help me with this? » He showed a folded paper to Keito before saying » « I saw in the basketball basket with all the equipment, I don’t know what it was doing here though. » The English boy wasn’t listening, as he was unfolding the paper before reading it.

**« Congrats, sweetheart! You found the first clue! Now’s the time for the second: After we played together, we went to a place where we used to eat a lot. It is a place that can be found all over the world, even here in Tokyo. »**

**« The main colors are green and white. »** Yamada continued. **« Where it was? »**

**« Good luuuuck~** **Yutti xx »** finished the two friends, before saying at the same time, « Green and white? »

« What kind of place would have main colors as green and white? » asked himself Ryosuke, hardly thinking. « The only one that comes to my mind is— »

« Starbucks! » Keito suddenly shouted. « There’s one over there. »  He pointed in front of him, where he could see the restaurant. « Do you want to go with me, Yama-chan? »

« Yeah, sure! We can search for the next clue faster like that. » He accepted immediately, smiling to his friend, who started to walk to the building who was displaying the letters « Starbucks Coffee ».

There was almost no one there, since it was still early in the morning, just before the wave of lunch time. They focused on the tables who was outside of the coffee shop. The piece of paper might be under a chair or something so they started searching for it.

« Oh! Hey guys! It’s a nice day, huh? » Said a high-piched voice.

They stood up and faced their friend, Hikaru, who was sitting on a table with Yabu, some bags on the table and iced coffees in their hands.

« Hey! Sorry, we didn’t saw you. » apologized Keito, like he always does. « What are you doing here? »

« Nothing special, we have just finished some shopping for our apartment. » Explained Yabu, pointing their bags beside him. « What are you guys doing? »

« Yuto has done a huge anniversary treasure hunt for Keito and I’m helping him. » told Yamada

« Oh, really? It’s so cool! » said Hikaru with excitement. « Do you need some help? »

« Well, it’s up to you, if you don’t see any- » started Keito before being cut by Yabu:

« Yay! I love treasure hunts! What are you searching? » asked the older one while standing up, followed by Hikaru, who was searching with the boys

« A piece of paper, like this one. » Yamada answered, showing the object to the two lovers.

« Hum, I see… » told Yabu, looking at the paper. He started to help his fellow friends when he said: « I'm surprised Yuto would do something like this... »

« It may seem insignificant, but to me, it's not. This coffee shop is where we exchanged our phone numbers on our first date. » Keito said then, his cheeks slightly pink, remembering that memory.

————————————————————————————-

_They had been friends for a few years, but there was this connection that made the two young men get along really well, even in the most difficult times. They had just come back from a basketball game and had agreed to have a large glass of water to quench their thirst. The younger of the two seemed nervous, which Keito had noticed. However, he didn't want to force him to talk. He was relieved when he spoke:_

_« Can… can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer, but I wanted to ask you anyway. »_

_« Of course, what is it? » Keito asked, a hint of curiosity in his face._

_Yuto suddenly became stiff and even more nervous, looking passionately at his thighs, where he had joined his hands. His friend became worried and asked him:_

_« Yuto? Are you all right? »He smiles as he continues: « You can tell me anything, you know. »_

_At these words, he raised his head and asked him:_

_« Can I have your phone number? O-onegai...» The last word was said in a low, almost inaudible voice._

_So much so that Keito couldn't help but find it adorable. Just at that thought, his heart was beating faster._

_« Of course. » He said with a smile. « Do you have your cell phone with you? »_

_The young man nodded his head and took his camera out of his bag, without hiding or concealing his smile._

————————————————————————————-

« Keito? Keito! » Yamada called out to his friend, shaking his shoulder energetically, startled the young man.

« Sorry, I was thinking of something else... I-I was- » 

« Thinking of your handsome prince. » Ryosuke said, while winking. « You can’t lie to me! I know you too well! »

« You're not wrong. » said the Japanese men, blushing more, and then quickly regained his colors. He turned his head to the right and said, « From what I remember, we were inside, so he must have stuck the clue under a table or something. I'll go check. » said the young man, entering the building.

The space was quite small: from the door, we could see tables all along the large windows, parallel to a large wooden table, as well as the counter where there were the pastries and the cash register. He wasted no time and began (or rather continued) his research. 

It didn't take long before he found what he was looking for. He was right: Yuto had sticked it under a table. But not just any table: the one where their initials were written in a heart. He couldn't help smiling and took the paper quickly before leaving to join his friends outside.

« Found it! » Keito exclaimed, waving his right arm in the air, making his friends react.

« Come on, open it! » said Hikaru, tapping his friend's arm impatiently. The young man didn’t waste time and unfolded it immediately.

**« Another clue found! You're better than I thought, hihi!**

**Here's the third one: except in the classrooms, we spent most of our time there. In this space, there are several of them in rows, going from one end to the other. They are often on the wall. If you check carefully, there's a secret space. We've gotten really close. Does it ring a bell? ^^**

**You're gonna figure out where that is!**

**You're almost there!**

**Yutti xx »**

« Eh? What the hell is he talking about? » asked Hikaru, obviously a famous man.

« I think I know. » Ryosuke replied, « It's the school halls! The area with the lockers. I remember we used to eat there often. »

« It's not too far away, we can go with my car to save time! » Keito suggested, before addressing his two best friends: « Do you want to come with us? »

« Go ahead, we'll join you! » replied Yabu.

They two young boys greeted them and went to Keito's car. The two friends waited until they were farther away before letting out a long sigh.

« Yamada plays the game very well. » Hikaru said, « It's a good thing we held our tongues! A little more and I was messing everything up! »

« Maybe we should go and join the others, shouldn't we? Daiki and Yuya have gone to fetch Keito's friend and Inoo and Chinen are with Yuto to help him. » Yabu said, before picking up their bags and heading to his car with his lover.

« I can't wait to see his reaction! I'm so happy that Yuto is finally making the move! » exclaimed the younger of the two, as he got into the car.

————————————————————————————-

« It brings back so many memories! Don't you? » Yamada asked Keito, looking around while walking to the lockers.

« Hmm. » His friend answered with a nod. « There's something I don't think I ever told you... » 

« What are you talking about? » asked the youngest.

« This is here where… where it happened. » said Okamoto, avoiding his friend's gaze.

« What do you mean by- Don't tell me it’s where you did **that**?! In the school hallways?! » Ryosuke exclaimed loudly, his eyes bulging.

« No, not at all! » Keito replied with embarrassment, red as a tomato. « What I meant was it’s where we first kissed, in a corner of the lockers, just like that one. » He was pointing to a space that they could barely see, straight ahead.

« Really? » asked his best friend, to which he replied again with a nod. « I never knew you were such a rebellious student back then! » said Yamada, elbowing his friend, before heading to the lockers, followed by Keito.

————————————————————————————-

_The class has just ended. Keito was heading to his locker and started to unlock it before he felt two hands covering his eyes._

_« Guess who it is~? » said a bubbly and happy voice._

_« Yuto, I know it's you! » replied the older one, with a smile on his face._

_« Mouh... You're not funny… » Yuto replied with a sulky pout, while nonchalantly lowering his arms along his body._

_« Oh, don’t be sad! It’s a sign that I know you very well! » Said Keito, before taking his personal belongings. « I was really looking forward to the end of the day. I'm finally going to be able to continue practicing some songs on my guitar. »_

_« And me to listening to your sweet melodies. » added Yuto, smiling. « Do... do you mind if I come over to your place? »_

_« Sure, I'll just tell my dad, okay? » Keito asked, to which Yuto agreed._

_He watched his friend take his cell phone out of his pocket to send his message. He took a moment to admire the young man in front of him. He had never told him, but he had developed something from the very first time they met. The young Nakajima thought it was an ephemeral feeling, but he soon realized that it had been growing inside him for a few years now. And he had only one desire: to let it out loud and clear to anyone who wants to hear it._

_« Done! He says you can come. He just want you to tell your parents so they don't worry. » Keito's voice sounded far away, as he was standing right next to him. Keito noticed his friend's lack of reaction and called him: « Yuto? »_

_The young man suddenly came to him again and looked around, before dragging his friend into a empty space between two rows of lockers, gently pinning him to the wall._

_« Y-Yuto? What are you doing? » asked Keito, now red with embarrassment, stuttering._

_He quickly got his answer when he moved closer to him and put his forehead on his, whispering in a low voice:_

_« I don't want to pretend anymore. » said Yuto, whispering_

_« Eh? » Keito was more than confused. «What the hell are you talking ab- »_

_The young man was interrupted by his friend's lips. He froze before responding to the kiss, while shyly wrapping his arms around Yuto's neck. The exchange became more and more passionate, as if the two boys were passing on their previously unspoken feelings. They had known each other for so long that it was obvious that a situation like this was going to happen._

_They reluctantly broken their lips appart, never taking their eyes off each other. Keito dodged a smirk, as he says:_

_« I don't know what you wanted to tell me, but in any case... it's mutual. » He ran a hand through Yuto's hair and then placed it on his cheek._

_« I love you. » said Yuto, getting closer to his new lover._

_« I love you too. » He replied, before kissing him again._

————————————————————————————-

« I think we're gonna have to go through the lockers one by one. » Yamada said, looking discouraged.

« Don't worry, I know roughly where my old locker is... It won't even take 5 minutes! » Keito reassured him, winking at his friend. « We just have to find it. »

They started checking them, one row after the other. About ten minutes later, Ryosuke opened yet another door when he heard Keito saying:

« Yama-chan, stop looking! I've found it! » He bent down to pick up the paper and opened it, not forgetting to close the locker. He started to read it:

**_«_ You're becoming a real clue hunter, just like Sakura with her Clow cards, hihi!**

**I think you're ready for the final sprint: the last place you'll have to go is a place you've already been several times. You can feel the sun, like the wind on your skin. Right in front of you, you can see the environment change at a glance. Thebest time to go there is in the summer to rest or spend some time with friends.**

**However, it takes a while to get there. I hope you're ready for a car drive!**

**Good luck with that! I can't wait to give you a hug.**

**Yutti xx »**

The two young men stared at the paper in Keito's hand as they lifted their heads, looking straight into his eyes. 

« Are you thinking what I'm thinking? » Yamada asked with a smirk on his face.

« The beach. The one in Okinawa. » Keito replied with a smile. 

————————————————————————————-

The sun was blazing in the blue sky. The beach was very calm, there was almost anyone to be found. The waves were gently crashing on the sand. From afar, we could see four young men: three of them sitting on rocks, the last one was walking in a hurry way.

« Yuto, stop moving around like that, you're going to make me sick! » Daiki said, watching the poor young man move from left to right.

« But it's not my fault, it's not every day that this kind of thing happens! » Nakajima replied jerking with his arms a lot, caused by nervousness.

« You know very well that Keito loves you and that you obviously love him too. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. » Inoo added, finalizing the final preparations. He took his walkie-talkie out of his pocket and talked to Yuya through the device: « Have they arrived? »

« _No, not yet. I'll let you know as soon as there's something new. »_ answered the young man, cutting off communication.

« Ahhhh, I feel I'm going to die on the spot! » Yuto exclaimed in a voice broken by stress, jerking his hands through his hair. « Imagine if he says no, I think I would never get over it! »

He walked faster and when Chinen couldn't take it anymore and took the lead:

« Yuto. Yuto! Look at me! » He grabbed his friend by the arms, forcing him to stay still. « You’re gonna be totally fine. You know Keito loves you very much. He's just looking forward to see you, I'm sure of that. Believe me. »

« You're right, Chi-chan. He loves me and I love him too. » He nodded vigorously, then asked, « Where is she? His childhood friend? »

« Near the cabin, the one across the parking lot. » Daiki replied, standing up from the rock where he was sitting. « I can't believe she came all the way here for him. »

« I don't think she wanted to miss this for anything. I can't wait to see how he will react! » Chinen exclaimed, smiling.

————————————————————————————-

The two friends were almost there. They had put on music to not make the atmosphere silent and had talked about everything during the journey. Yamada was looking out the window when he had a sudden urge to drink. He then asked Keito:

« Hey, do you have some water? »

« Yeah, sure. There's a bottle in the compartment in front of you. » The young man replied, pointing the little door in front of Ryosuke, which the young man opened.

While taking what he was looking for, Yamada’s eyes felt on a picture that intrigued him: the picture showed Keito, when he was little (well, he presumes), accompanied by a dark-skinned girl with black hair in lulus, dressed in a pink dress with a white sweater underneath. The picture had been taken in front of a house, probably the one where the young man had lived before he met Ryosuke.

« Who's that girl on the picture with you? » Ryosuke asked.

He looked furtively at his friend before answering: « Ah, it's a friend I knew when I was a child. Her name is Taïcha. She’s was coming from Canada with her parents. One day, they met mine in a supermarket. They wanted us to get to know each other, so they came to our house. Since then, there wasn't a day went by when we weren't together. »

« Have you seen her since? » Asked Yamada, curious.

« Sadly, I haven't. She left a couple of years ago. But I found her on LINE completely by chance. »Keito explained, still staring at the road. « I talked to her recently and she explained that she always dreamed of coming back to Tokyo for the holidays. I'm not sure how she looks today, there was no profile picture… »

« Aww. That’a sad… In any case, I hope she can come back, I'd really like to meet her. She seems really nice. » confessed Yamada, staring at the photo in her hands.

« I hope so too. And indeed, she’s so sweet. » replied the young Japanese boy, smiling. « Ah! We arrived! » He parked the car and turned it off before frowning. « Eh? Why Hika and Yabu are here? »

« You know what? I’m asking myself the same question. » Yamada said with a smile, seeing the two lovers waving at them.

————————————————————————————-

_« They're here! They are here! »_ The boys could hear Yuya through Inoo's walkie-talkie device, who took it and said, « Thank you Yuyan. Guys, hurry up! That was the signal! Keito could be here any second! » They all rushed to place everything, moving around their friend. Kei turned around and looked at Yuto, which was petrified on the spot. « You’ll be all right? » he asked, a soft smile on his face.

The latter nodded his head, before letting out a nervous sigh. He watched his friend taking place, beside his fellow friends. He checked his clothes one more time, before letting out an another deep breath. 

_It's now or never. There's no turning back._

————————————————————————————-

« Where the hell are you taking me? » asked Keito, whose eyes were now closed, guided by Ryosuke, Hikaru and Yabu.

« We're guiding you to your sweetheart, my friend! » said the latter, before continuing: « But before that, there was someone who wanted to say a hello to you! »

« You might be surprised, so hold on tight! » Hikaru adds, before immobilizing his friend. « You can open your eyes. »

He followed his friend's instructions and opened his eyes. His eyesight was slowly beginning to return to normal when he saw a young woman. She was about the same height as Chinen, wearing white overalls, a black short-sleeved sweater underneath, and salmon-colored Converse shoes at her feet. Her braids did not go unnoticed, as she had put them in large braids.

« Hi Keito. » she said in a cheerful voice. « Do you recognize me? »

He frowned, tilted his head to the side and then realized:, his eyes wide open:

« Taïcha? Is that you?! »

She nodded positively before continuing: « I'm so happy to see you again! »

« Me too! You grew up so much! » The young man walked to her to give a hug and immediately separate himself from her: « What are you doing here? »

« I didn't want to miss this for anything! » replied the young Canadian girl, winking.

« Ha? What are you talking about? » Keito asked her, intrigued.

« Your next surprise! Put the blindfold back on. » Yamada ordered the young woman.

« From now on Keito, take Taïcha's hands and let us guide you. » continued his friend, who made sure he didn't fall, followed by Hikaru and Yabu. 

They successfully walk down the little stairs who guided then to the beach and now walked to the rest of the group. Keito could hear the sea in his ears and smiled. It relaxed him immediately.

« A little more... and…STOP! » Yabu said to Taïcha, who mobilized Keito straight away. « You can take off your blindfold. »

He did as his friend told him and rubbed his eyes before reopening them. He could see a huge banner that read: « Happy 3rd birthday! » which was pinned back by some kind of weights on the sand. On the left of the banner, he could see that Yuya and Chinen and on the right side, Daiki and Inoo. They were all dressed in black pants and a white short-sleeved shirt, with a black bow tie as well. Hika, Yabu and Ryosuke wore similar clothes, but matched perfectly with their friends. He looked around and saw him.

There he was, his Yuto. His teenage love.

He had brushed his hair all the way to the back which melted Keito’s heart. He was already beautiful, but right there, right now, he found his lover even more attractive.

« Surprise. » The young man's voice was trembling and the gentleman smiled and approached him to kiss him.

« I can't believe you did all of this for me. You shouldn’t have, sweetheart. » said the young man, a nervous laugh escaping from his thin lips. 

« I really ment it, don’t worry. Can… can I say a little something? » Nakajima asked, which the English gentleman nodded to say yes.

Yuto giggled nervously, let out a sigh before he started:

« I've liked you since the first time I saw you, your sweet brown eyes as round as marbles, holding your manga as if it were the most precious thing in the world. You were so adorable... And when you started talking to me, I felt under your charm. »

« Oh no, I'm gonna start crying. » Taïcha murmured, her eyes already full of tears, before leaning her head on Ryosuke’s shoulder, who was patting her back.

« You became a really important person to me. I don't even want to imagine my life if I hadn't met you. We could think you would beat anyone with your well build beautiful body, but it’s totally wrong: You're such a sweet, adorable, caring, generous person, hard-working, good listener, talented, so handsome… I could continue on and on. »

« You are the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of before I go to sleep. I can be myself when you're with me, you make me feel like a person who matters to your eyes, who's important to you... we may have had our ups and downs, but we've always believed in our relationship more than anything else. We may have known each other for almost 10 years, but it's only been three years since we've confessed our love to each other. And I really, really want this to continue on another level. »

He nibbled his lower lip, looked down to his feet before continuing, his voice cracking more and more:

« So in front of our friends, a part of our own family, I'm want to ask you just one question… » The four young men discreetly passed a small black velvet box to each other, finally handing it to Yuto, who walked in front of Keito.

« Eh? Don't tell me that… » Keito whispered these words and his eyes winded, seeing his lover putting himself on one knee in the sand, « Eh?! » His eyes began to fill with tears, as Yuto presented the content of the box: a beautiful engagement silver ring was inside and it rang an obvious bell in his head. He put a hand to his heart, which was beating like a drum.

« Okamoto Keito, will... will you marry me? » Yuto asked, holding back his tears.

A first tear fell on the young gentleman's cheek and he began to breathe quickly, before exclaiming, visibly happily shaken as well:

« Of course! Of course I want to marry you, you big silly! » Keito approached Yuto, who took him in his arms, under the cheers of joy of their friends. He could no longer contain himself, crying hardly in the arms of his lover. He tightened his embrace, as if he was afraid he would go away from him.

They reluctantly broke appart so that he Yuto could put the ring in his left hand, and then kissed the ring to admire it. 

« It's so beautiful. » Keito said this in a trembling voice, but tinged with happiness. « If you only knew how much I love you, Nakajima Yuto. And it will never stop. » Their faces were only a few millimeters apart.

« It's the same for me. » He came even closer, whispering softly to him:

« I love you… » The young man couldn't help but hugging him again, to kiss Keito lovingly, as their friends, their family, were cheering for them.

They couldn't have a better relationship anniversary.

This special day was a start of the rest of their lives together.

The end.


End file.
